The Girl in Blue
by Chikoshika101
Summary: On the way home, Chibimano hears a scream and finds a little girl about to be mugged. Can he save her, will he just leave her to her fate? Warnings: Light OOC-ness, Chibitalian cuteness, Non-existent nation OC. Rated for Roma's cute little potty mouth! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I was reading **_**Romano and the Armada**_** the other day. This idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away. DAMN YOU PLOT BUNNIES!**

**-shakes fist at them- And what better way to introduce my first Oc using a oneshot? If you guys like it, I might make it a multi-chapter story. BTW, this takes place during **_**Romano and the Armada**_**. Just think of it as whats going on with Chibimano at the time.**

**Talking: **HETALIA

**Thoughts: **_HETALIA_

**Different Language: **_HETALIA_

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THE MANGA ****BIZENGHAST****!**

~~~;wjf;,xn.l,sdjbcvlwfhlwqkjfmnelfjhleTHIS IS A ~~~

_**The Girl in Blue**_

Romano was walking down the street lugging a basket full of Groceries. He was in his pink dress and he wasn't happy about it. "Stupid Spain! Why can't I wear boys' clothes all damn ready? I hate wearing this thing. I look like...like a fucking six year old girl! Damn, this basket is heavy." he grumbled with his face red in anger."Spain's with his stupid armada right now, so I guess I could buy some new clothes with the money he sends me. Damn it, everythings closed by now though because its too damn dark. I'll just go back to the house since I'm done getting my damn food. I'll get some new clothes tomorrow."

Romano was almost home when a shrill scream broke the silence of twilight. Shortly after, a black and blue blur tore past him, followed by the brown figure of a man. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" the owner of the scream shouted at the man who was chasing her.

"_What the hell?" _thought Romano as he followed the pair out of curiosity. He trailed them into a back alley and what he found shocked him to the core. The tall, seemingly featureless man, except for his cold eyes, had backed a young girl into a dead end alley. And he was wielding an extremely sharp dagger.

The girl, at first glance, seemed to be around eight or nine years old. But as he got a good look at her, he realized she was probably eleven or twelve. She had the blackest hair he had ever seen in a long plait that reached her hips, with a white ribbon holding the braid together. Her eyes, filled with to the brim with an intelligence beyond her years, were the color of the sky on a cloudless day. The girl's dress was the same blue as her eyes, if not a bit faded. The right sleeve of her mud-splattered apron had a blue butterfly stitched onto it. ( _AN:_** Shes got a butterfly on her right shoulder! **/shot ) Romano noticed two glints in the dim light. He saw the mystery girl had a golden, square locket on a heavy chain around her neck and a silver charm bracelet around her right wrist. He could only make out a sea anchor as one of the charms.

"Give me everything of value you have little girl! If you do, I promise I won't hurt you." said the revolting man, his voice so false and sweet that Romano could practically smell his lie. Apparently, so could the girl.

"Yeah right moron. Do you think I'm stupid? I know you'd probably murder me as soon as I did anyway. I'm not scared of you either. In fact, I've had scarier for dinner. You ever had English cooking?" snarled the girl, eyes filled with a burning defiance. Her spanish was thickly accented. She was probably foreign.

"_She has an accent like Spain's Nordic friends. Buts its strange. Like she has a mixture of all of them put together._"thought Romano, as he watched from the shadows provided by the falling sun. He could see that she wasn't lying, that she wasn't afraid of the man wielding the sharp object that would most likely end her life. But as the dangerous man advanced towards her, Romano saw a flash emotion in her eyes. It was so quick that he thought he imagined it. But he knew he hadn't. "_She thinks she's going to die. But shes not going to go down without a fight. Well, shes just full of fucking suprises, isn't she?_" Romano thought, shocked, as the mysterious girl shifted into a fighting stance .

"Well aren't you just spunky? I like that." the mugger smiled the most disgusting smile. "Now, just give me the necklace and bracelet and I might just let you live." His eyes told the truth behind his lie. The man stepped even closer to her and held up the knife. Romano saw fear fly across the girls face. He had to do something and he needed to do it quick. His eyes fell onto his basket of graoceries. "_Well...here goes nothing._"

"OI! Leave her alone bastard!" shouted Romano as he hurled a tomato at the mugger. -SPLAT-

"Why you little-! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" screamed the man.

"I've been here the entire time idiota! Now leave her alone! What did she ever do to you, huh?" Romano threw a loaf of bread.

"Why you little shit! Don't tell me what to do. I could probably kill you right now!" the theif shouted, a vein pulsing in his forehead. Romano watched as the girl, while the man raved like a lunatic, leaned down and picked up a large rock. She then cracked the mugger across the head with it. He fell like a sack of potatos. She turned and smiled shakily at Romano before leaning against the wall and slid down to the ground, breathing deeply.

"A-Are you okay?" questioned Romano, curious as to what would happen next. She just sat there, her entire body shaking. Romano realized that she was...that she was CRYING. He watched as she sat there for what seemed like hours, the sun slowy dissapeared into the horizon. The moon came out full and shining brightly. The young child slowly stopped crying and stood up. She smiled at Romano. It was a smile, even five centuries into the future, he would never forget. Long after he had forgotten her face and her voice, he would still remember her smile, eyes, and the bright blue of her dress.

"Yeah, I'm okay. T-Thanks. If you hadn't been there, I would probably be dead," said the girl as she wiped to her eyes. Then she started to mutter to herself. "I need to find a place to live. I would go to an inn, but I haven't any money. That could easily happen again though. I don't want to die."

Suprising even himself, Romano exclaimed, "Do you need a place to stay? My house has plenty of rooms." The girl looked at him shocked, like she just noticed he was still there. Her eyes held the confusion her face didn't show. The confusion...and the fear.

"W-Why would you help me?" her voice cracked, "You already saved me."

"Well, why not? My stupid guardian is away on business and I'm home alone for who knows how long. And I could use the fucking company." he reasoned, letting resentment creep into his statement. He hated it when Spain was away. The bastard made him worried as hell, damn it! "Plus, if you cook and clean for me, you'll get room and boa- HEY! What the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Romano as the girl stood up and started walking out of the alley with his forgotten basket of food. "Hey! Where the hell are you going?" screamed Romano.

"You had me at 'I'm home alone.' No child should be left to fend for itself. Not one. Now which way to your house? It's so damn dark." said the still nameless girl. Romano stared at her in suprise. It was like she didn't think as if she herself was a child. A rare,almost unoticable smile found its way onto his face. He pointed to the right silently. "You know," said the girl, bringing him back from his thoughts, "in some countries, its considered rude not to introduce yourself. You should also tell something about yourself~" Romano blinked at her.

"My name is R-Lovino 'Romano' Vargas. I'm Italian, but my guardian is Spanish."

"She smiled at him, "My name is Kira "Bizenghast" von Brock. I am Norwegian and Danish. My adopted father is Estonian." she said as she stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Damn it, I guess its nice to meet you too." Romano shook her hand and they continued on their way. They were still holding hands when they reached Spain's house.

**AN: OK! Theres my first real story! Tell me what you thought about in a reveiw please. And yes, I know that Bizenghast is a manga. I was having a moment of temporary insanity when I named her. By the time I got over it, the name was so lodged into my head I couldn't get it out. I'M SO SORRY!**

**But please reveiw~**


	2. Petition

HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have

lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats

stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them

yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic

just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I

urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own

fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank

you.

PGreetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

PMyself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for

years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are

now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being

removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

PFor some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have

anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there

that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I

find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership

of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something

that is inexcusable.

PIt's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a

simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and

would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I

have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

PIf you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an

appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and

the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it

is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and

give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most

people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

PWhile I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be

willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation

for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a

LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if

there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

PFor those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this

to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

PPsudocode_Samurai

PRocketman1728

Pdracohalo117

PVFSNAKE

PAgato the Venom Host

PJay Frost

PSamCrow

PBlood Brandy

PDusk666

PHisea Ori

PThe Dark Graven

PBlackRevenant

PLord Orion Salazar Black

PSakusha Saelbu

PHorocrux

Psocras01

PKumo no Makoto

PBiskoff

PKorraganitar the NightShadow

PNightInk

PLazruth

Pragnrock kyuubi

PSpiritWriterXXX

PAce6151

PFleeingReality

PHarufu

PExiled crow

PSlifer1988

PDee Laynter

PAngeldoctor

PFinal Black Getsuga

PZamielRaizunto

PFenris187

Pblood enraged

ParashiXnoXkami

PMasane Amaha's King

PBlueexorist

PNero Angelo Sparda

PUzunaru999

PThe Next Muse

PYumiko21

PAsmileadaykeepmeway

PYouwillnotstopme

PFirewillburn

P917brat

Psakurademonalchemist

Plokinorsedeity/P

Chikoshika101


End file.
